Sally Birchgrove
Sally Birchgrove Biographical information Born: 21st February, 1972 Blood status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Birchgrove (Father) - Deceased - Mrs. Birchgrove (Mother) - Dahlia (Step-mother) - Deceased - Aaron Birchgrove (Half-brother) Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Rowan, 6 inches, Kelpie Hair Boggart: Scorpions Patronus: Weasel Affiliation Occupation: Student House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - A member of the army in the 1986 battle. Sally Birchgrove was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1983 to 1986. During her first two years at Hogwarts, she was good friends with fellow Gryffindor students Kajol Bhatt, Paul Mawdesley and a student who would later go on to become the Gryffindor Prefect. During her third year, Sally had drifted apart from her friends for unknown reasons. Sally was ultimately killed during the 1986 battle, however, it is unknown how she died. 'Early life' Sally was born in 1972 to Mr and Mrs Birchgrove. At some point before she attended Hogwarts, her parents divorced, and her father remarried a woman named Dahlia, who become Sally’s step-mother. 'Hogwarts years ' 'First and second years ' Sally started attending Hogwarts on the 1st September, 1983. In her first and second years at Hogwarts, she was known to be a good friend of Kajol Bhatt, the Gryffindor Entrance Hall Prefect and Paul Mawdesley, who were also fellow Gryffindor students. Although good friends with them during her first 2 years at school, Sally grew apart from the others towards the end of her second year for reasons unknown. Sally was also known to attend the Duelling club in her second year. 'Third year and death' In Sally’s third year, she became friends with fellow Gryffindor Kieran Muirhead. As seen during her third year, it appeared that Sally wanted to be friends with Kajol and the others again, however, she made no effort to talk to them. The last time she was seen was when she was talking to Kieran Muirhead. She did participate in the battle of 1986, but she was not seen fighting, nor was she seen after the fight. After, she was listed amongst those who died in the battle, however, it is unknown how or when she died in the battle. 'Post-mortem' Sally’s family were grieving for many years after Sally’s death. At some point during the second Wizarding war, her father was imprisoned in Azkaban before suffering the dementor’s kiss after he had tried to escape. 12 years after Sally’s death, her half-brother, Aaron was born. Unfortunately, Sally’s step-mother died whilst giving birth. 'Relationships' 'Kajol, Paul and the Gryffindor Prefect' Sally, in her first 2 years at Hogwarts, appeared to be good friends with Kajol, Paul and the Gryffindor Prefect. However, in her third year, she seemed to have drifted apart from the three for unknown reasons. 'Kieran Muirhead' Sally appeared to grow closer to fellow Gryffindor student, Kieran Muirhead, in her third year, as the two appeared to have a lot of stuff in common. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Sally didn’t seem to show any special characteristics whilst at Hogwarts, but as she was a member of the Duelling Club, it is assumed that she had some talent in that area. 'Personality' Sally seemed to be a very outgoing person, and a very friendly person to people who she liked. Sally seemed to be the kind of person who would get upset about arguments, as seen when she saw her old friends in her third year. Category:Sorted in 1983 Category:1972 births Category:Deceased Category:1986 battle participants Category:1986 deaths Category:Half Bloods Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Females Category:Birchgrove Family Category:Wizards Category:Non-Graduate Hogwarts Students Category:1986 battle fatalities